


First Impressions

by wendymr



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Dave, who made me promise :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daveck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daveck/gifts).



> For Dave, who made me promise :)

 

He’s an asshole. An arrogant, egotistical, sexist, thinks-he’s-God’s-gift asshole.

Someone’s been murdered, and all he’s interested in is that he has a _fan_. And he assumes she’s a fan too. What a prick.

And now he wants photos? What for? To pin up on his bulletin board to make him think he’s important?

God, this was a complete waste of time. If she ever has to see or speak to Rick Castle again, she’ll probably end up hitting the asshole. That’s if she can’t find grounds to arrest him first – and that wouldn’t be hard, given his existing record.

Asshole.

 

***

Now she has to _work_ with the guy?

What the hell? Did she step on a cracked paving-stone? Break a mirror? Steal the Captain’s favourite doughnut?

He’s not here to catch a murderer. No chance someone with his massive ego wants to do some good. He’s got a different motive. Publicity? He’s just got a new book out.

Not off the back of her hard work. She can’t kick Castle out, not now – but she can make sure he’s kept away from anything except what he might actually be able to help with.

He can read his own damn fan-mail.

 

***

He’s had her investigated. Or someone’s been talking who shouldn’t.

There’s no way anyone could have guessed that. Not from two business conversations and sitting in silence in a room with her for an hour. It’s not a lucky guess – far too close to the bone for that. So he must have found out some other way.

What does he hope to gain by letting her know that he knows? To throw her off guard, sure. But what else?

One thing’s for sure: she doesn’t – won’t ever – trust Rick Castle an inch.

The sooner she’s rid of him, the better.

 

***

Does his arrogance know no bounds?

Now he’s wandering all over crime scenes. He thinks he’s an expert on police procedure, yet he walks up to a corpse while the ME’s still doing her job, and he’s not even wearing a scene suit. If he’s contaminated the scene, she’ll arrest him for wasting police time before he can speed-dial his friend the mayor.

Doesn’t it occur to him that when she tells him to stay put it’s as much for his safety as anything else?

Well, the jerk’s only got himself to blame if he doesn’t like what he sees.

 

***

She really is going to throw him behind bars. The thicker the better.

To think she actually believed for a moment that he was being nice. Acknowledging – even if he didn’t actually say so – that he had something to thank her for. Maybe even that he’d been an asshole, getting in the way as often as he’d been helpful.

But no. Just some smooth talk and an advance copy of his book, all to disguise his real motive in being at her desk. Stealing evidence.

Well, her handcuffs are in her back pocket, and she’s _really_ going to enjoy this.

 

***

That was probably the most satisfying thing she’s done all month. The smirk’s on the other side of his face now, and he’ll have bruises on his wrists by the time those cuffs come off.

Nice touch, too, bringing those uniformed officers with her, even if she does say so herself.

Oh, she won’t really press charges. This is just to teach him a lesson – bring him down to the precinct, make him cool his heels in a cell for a couple of hours, humiliate him a bit, and then let him go.

Innocent? What bullshit is he talking now?

 

***

He might actually be right.

Goddammit, that arrogant jerk might actually be right, and they’re all wrong. Now who’s humiliated?

It doesn’t make sense that it was Cabot, and it makes even less sense that it took her so long to see it. Too focused on her annoyance over having to put up with Castle’s interference and assholery to see the facts that were right under her nose.

Shit. Now she’s going to have to reopen the case, and maybe even tell him he’s right.

He’s still an asshole, though. And she still got to arrest him. That’s some consolation.

 

***

She’s lost her mind. Is she really doing this?

It’s risky. Letting Castle loose on the father of a murder victim – if this goes wrong, the city’ll get sued and the Captain will have her badge, especially after he ordered Castle to stay away from the case. But he’s proved that he notices things. It might just be useful.

It is. For a few minutes, he actually earns his right to be there. Cancer. A legacy. And a son who’s now the sole heir.

Ah, but he’s not infallible. He misses the son’s lie. It’s... actually a relief. He’s human.

 

***

What a moron. Did he really believe she was going to give him a gun? A police-issue weapon? Even if he has a licence, how many laws would that be breaking? And he actually fell for it. Serve him right.

And then, unarmed, chasing an armed suspect? Is he stupid as well as gullible? It’s not only his own life he was endangering. He allowed the perpetrator to gain a hostage, and that could have been disastrous.

Okay, he did manage to disarm the suspect. But he’s still a complete moron. The sooner he’s out of her hair, the better.

 

***

He _was_ out of her hair. She’d actually said goodbye, punctured his ego just a little bit by being the one to walk away. And it felt good. _Damn_ good.

And now what? He’s cheated, that’s what. Used his friend the mayor to get back under her feet. _Research_? That’s just jerking her chain. Whatever it is he really wants, it’s not research.

Shit. So she’s got to have Rick Castle, Ego of the Century, following her around.  She’ll never break another mirror as long as she lives.

That arrogant smirk of his – no, her knees are _not_ going weak!

 

**\- end**


End file.
